Witch
A witch is someone who has the innate ability to cast spells. Followers of Blair belive that everyone has some natural spellcasting ability. Besides being just an innate spellcaster, a witch is also a member of the religion of witches - often called wicca. Wicca is an unusual religion in that, while a deity does support the religion, she does not rule it. There is no heirarchy in wicca. It is also unusual in that Blair, being only a demigoddess and still allowed to interact with mortals, often lives and interacts with them. It is not unusual for a witch to know and interact with Blair in person. Benefits One becomes a witch by either joining a coven or conducting an initiation ritual by one's self. How the initiation ritual is completed is not important. Character can do it in whatever way is meaningful to them. After they do this ritual they gain the following feat: *'Awakened': You are awakened to the well of magic that is within you. You gain one (or two, if you have a wisdom score of 18+) of the following features: Wild Talent, +1 effective level of Sorcerer, +1 effective level of Bard, +1 effective level of Druid, +1 effective level of cleric (only if you follow Blair). The added levels do not actually level you up in any way other than increasing your spells known, your spells per day, and your caster level. If you do not already have a level in one of the noted classes and to not wish gain Wild Talent, you gain the Innate Magic feat. Once one has been a witch for a full cycle of the moon, they gain the Witch template. If they do not wish to gain the template, they do not have to. They will be considered a witch regardless of whether or not they take the template. Witch Template *Aquired Template may be applied to any Corporeal Animal, Dragon, Fey, Giant, Humanoid, Magical Beast, Monstrous Humanoid, Plant, or Vermin. *Gains "Fey" type *Gains low-light vision *Wisdom +4, Charisma +2 *Damage Reduction 5 / cold iron *Natural Caster: The awakened magic within you does not need earthly posessions to manifest. You automatically gain Eschew Materials, and when you reach level 21 you gain Ignore Material Component. If you are a cleric of Blair, the blood flowing inside of you now acts as your divine focus. *Can gain any of the following feats even if they do not meed the prerequisites: Brew Potion, Sudden Quicken, Magic of the Land, Storm Magic, Fey's Fate, Voice of the Green *Level Adjustment +1 Core Beliefs Wiccans revere Blair, who they simply refer to as "The Goddess". Blair is portrayed as having three different aspects: the Maiden, who symbolizes virginity; the Mother, who symbolizes virginity; and the Crone, who symbolizes wisdom. Blair contains all of these aspects at once, though at times some aspects may seem more dominant. It is not uncommon for witches to venerate other deities as well. Afterlife When a wicca dies, it goes to the summerland, a plane of paradise. Magic Wiccans revere magic, though within the religion beliefs about the nature of magic differ. Nature Most wicca are highly reverent of nature. It is not uncommon for a witch to abstain from hunting and eating animals. Morality Wiccans follow the basic tenent "as it harm none, do what ye will". However, some wiccans interpret this differently than others. Some take it to be a pledge of nonviolence, while others simply see it as abstaining from harming others for marvolent reasons. Symbols Many wiccans wear a pentacle, a star with five points which symbolize the five elements: Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and Soul/Magic. Holidays Though it is not uncommon for wiccans to take part in holidays outside their own religion, many also follow the wheel of the year. Rites of Passage One can become a witch either by finding or joining a coven or simply by praying to the goddess by themselves. Book of Shadows Even though most witches do not need spellbooks, they often keep a book of shadows to record spells, rituals, recipies, or just keep it as a journal. Orginization While some witches form covens ranging in size from 3-13 members, it is not uncommon for a witch to be solitary.